El Brindis
by tamborsita333
Summary: El dias mas importante de su vida y el poder que los unio


**El Brindis**

Era un día muy importante para la familia Andrey,ya que el patriarca de la familia, contraería nupcias esa noche. Todo Chicago estaba enterado y al pendiente de la Boda, dé una de los más grandes y poderos empresarios del momento. Las mujeres casamenteras, perdían la ilusión de casarse con el soltero más codiciado de los Estados Unidos.

12:00pm

Todos en la Mansión de Chicago ,corrían de un lado a otro ,ultimando los detalles para el tan esperado evento, qué tomaría lugar en la residencia al atardecer.

Por otro lado, sé encontraba Albert paseándose nerviosamente de un lado a otro, de su habitación como un león enjaulado, pero es que no lo podía creer, por fin se completaría su vida, tanto tiempo deseando aquello, tanto tiempo solo viviéndolo en un sueño, que ahora que por fin lo vivía, no lo creía, sentía que solo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría, volviendo hacer solo un amigo para ella.

Por su parte Candy se encontraba en la mansión Britter ,temblando como una hoja al viento ,su cuerpo era un mar de sentimientos, que al pensar tan solo en su nombre, su cuerpo sufría una batalla interna.

2:00pm

La Mansión Andrey había quedado perfectamente para el Gran banquete.

Albert se encontraba arreglándose y preparando sus votos matrimoniales .Mientras Candy se encontraba desesperada por verlo ,ya que no lo veía desde la noche anterior, puesto que la Tía Abuela, había insistido ,en que no se podrían ver si no hasta la Boda, por esta razón tuvo que quedarse en la casa Britter.

-Señorita no se mueva ya casi término de peinarla.

-Lo siento Dorothy, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa

-Tranquila señorita vera que todo saldrá a la perfección.

-Dorothy,cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames solo Candy,como antes, sigo siendo la misma.

-Está bien Candy será mejor que nos apuremos, pues no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia Boda.

* * *

-No lo soporto, no puedo creer esa tal Candy se vaya a casar con el Tío

-Tranquilízate Eliza, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Es que es una recogida ¡Neal! No la soporto

5:00pm

Las personas de Elite se encontraban reunida en la Iglesia, pará presenciar las nupcias de Candice White y William Albert Andrey.

Albert tenia los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón le latia a mil por hora.

Candy, sentía mariposas en el estomago y una tormenta eléctrica recorrer todo su ser,y esto se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba hacia el altar.

Era inevitable, sentir el amor flotar en el aire y ver el amor que se transmitían con una mirada.

-Si acepto…..

-Los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

"_Ya no oí mas ,fue un beso dulce y tierno ,capaz de llevarme a la gloria misma ,nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer ,jamás lo olvidaría."-Candy_

"_Al salir de la Iglesia una lluvia de arroz nos esperaba"- Albert_

"_Como era costumbre abrimos el baile con un Hermoso vals que reconocí con el nombre de (Un vals de ensueño)"-Candy_

"_Dirigiría el Brindis ,me encontraba al pie de las escaleras ,tome la mano de Candy,pedi la atención de todos y comencé a recitar"-Albert_

-Amor, es volar, ver estrellas, sentir mariposas, dar todo y la misma vida por el ser amado, por el que roba tus suspiros y sueños mas preciados ,aquella persona que te proteges y a la quien proteges, cuidas y te acompaña. Por quien respiras, das tus días y noches, tiemblas y te desvives. El amor nace de lo más profundo de nuestro ser sin proponérnoslo o desearlo, y eso sin duda es algo que surgió como rosas en primavera entre Candy y yo,y hoy por fin lo demostramos ante ustedes y ante Dios, con el matrimonio, y espero de todo corazón que este amor florezca en cada uno de ustedes, y sea correspondido, amigos Brindemos por el Amor.

* * *

En algún lugar de aquel salón se encontraban Annie y Archie abrazados y conmovidos con estas palabras, qué eran la más pura realidad.

Patty y Jared volteaban a verse mutuamente, mientras un pequeño rubor cruzaba por sus rostros.

Eliza lloraba de rabia y coraje, mientras abandonaba la mansión.

**FIN**

JAJA Siempre eh querido escribir fin en grande.

Espero les haya gustado pues lo hice de todo corazón para ustedes.

Pd:ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de Palabras que Salvan no se desesperen (las que lo están leyendo je)

Las quiero mucho,gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuritas.


End file.
